2 Segundos
by Sakura Uchixa
Summary: Ulrick con Yumi no pueden ocultar más sus sentimientos, Odd decide ayudar un poco pero crea una confusión... Xana ataca y hay que ir a Lyoko, Ulrick ¿lograra corregir esa confusión?. Entren y dejen su rr ok!


* * *

**"2 SEGUNDOS"**

Serie: Code Lyoko

Genero: Romance

Pareja: Yumi / Ulrick

Advertencia: estos personajes no me pertenecen, pero cambiare un poco las edades de los protas ¿ok? Ahora están finalizando secundaria, Yumi ya tiene 15, Ulrick 15, Jeremy con Odd también. Espero les guste.

* * *

En la pizarra se pueden ver muchas fórmulas de trigonometría (NA: siempre odie ese curso en la secundaria ¬¬x) con senos, cosenos y demás horribles símbolos, una chica suspira viendo a su compañero: Jeremy me vas a enseñar un poco más de esto ok, no le entiendo bien!

Jeremy se acomoda las gafas: esta bien Yumi, será en la biblioteca si!

Yumi que ahora tenía el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda sonríe: ok!

Atrás un chico ve la escena un poco "molesto": ¿por qué le sonríe? ¬¬

Su rubio amigo Odd sonríe graciosamente: pues le dará clases de esto!

Ulrick: ¬o¬ pues yo también le puedo explicar, ¿sabes que domino esto?

Odd asiente con la cabeza: si claro amigo mío, eso es obvio ¿no crees?

Ulrick: por el hecho que ese profesor me haya puesto una B- no es nada

Odd: claro esta bien te creo... además tengo muy buena profe en Mili

Así continúan las clases aunque Yumi trataba de entender no podía hacer mucho que digamos mientras que Ulrick solo estaba concentrado en ella ya no podía ocultarlo más, llevaba más de 2 años enamorado.

Al salir al receso los amigos bajaban por las escaleras Jeremy: sinceramente esta clase estaba muy interesante, ojala Aelita la viera!

Odd: X.x si ella ve una clase de esas y la virtualizaste, seguro volvería a Lyoko más rápido que volando... más bien le cantaríamos v si!!!

Yumi se ríe ante eso: es verdad un día debemos hacerle escuchar nuestra música además con mi hermosa voz jaja ¿Ulrick me apoyas no?

Ulrick bajaba de último viéndola muy detenidamente: si claro normal!!!

Jeremy con Odd se ven a las caras comenzándose a reír: ay Ulrick jajaja

Ulrick ante esto reacciona rojito: ¿oigan que les pasa a ustedes dos ah?

Jeremy aguantándose la risa: es que cuando "te pierdes" eres único !

Yumi seria les ve: ya no sean así muchachos, cada uno tiene ideas ¿no?

Ulrick asiente con la cabeza pensando: "si claro todas mis ideas son tú".

Odd: ojala que esas ideas que tienes Ulrick no tengan cabello largo

Yumi le queda mirando extrañada: ¿qué quieren decir con eso Ulrick?

Ulrick ahora si enfadado sin pensar la toma de una mano: vamonos Yumi que si dices esas cosas ahora esta haciendo más obvia su locura!

Así Yumi sonrojada se va con él, Jeremy se acomoda las gafas: vaya!!!!

Odd le pasa un brazo por los hombros: ay amigo el amor esta en el aire

Jeremy comienza a avanzar con él: ya no seamos tan fastidiosos Odd!!

Odd poniéndose serio: es verdad, Ulrick es muy bueno me ayuda con Kiwi ... además no tiene naaada de malo estar enamorado de Yumi

Jeremy se pone un poco rojo y piensa "si como yo de Aelita": eso si!!

Cuando llegaron al comedor Ulrick recién se dio cuenta de que tenia la mano de Yumi entrelazada a la de él y pasando saliva se detiene nervioso... por su lado Yumi estaba muy feliz por ello, ella lo quería a él.

Yumi poniéndose fuerte: mira Ulrick allá hay una mesa de 4 libre, vamos!

Ulrick no quería soltarla y así la lleva en silencio con él hasta la mesa, allí recién respira hondo: yo...yo... de verás lo siento Yumi (la suelta) no deb

Yumi por su parte se sentó muy tranquila: descuida... somos amigos ¿no?

Ulrick le quedo mirando y tristemente: si somos amigos... nada más Yumi

Así entre los dos se crea un incomodo silencio, Yumi se moría por dentro por haberle dicho eso, siempre lo quiso y lo negaba, Ulrick veía los cubiertos "dos segundo más... y no me habría aguantado de besarte".

Odd llego con ellos y les asusto: oigan!!! ¿qué han pedido para comer?!

Los dos saltan en sus asientos y Jeremy le lanza una mirada de reproche, por lo que Odd solo le saca la lengua: no seas así, ya pidieron ¿no? ¬¬'

Yumi: no en realidad no... recién hemos llegado nosotros, lo sentimos!

Odd sonríe ampliamente y Jeremy se para: no se preocupen lo haré yo!

Ulrick levanta la mirada y se para: yo te acompaño Jeremy ¿qué deseas Yumi? Yo te traeré la bandeja... ¿te parece si te pido carne asada?

Yumi le queda mirando muy ilusionada le encantaba su sonrisa: si bien!

Odd levanta la mano: Jeremy... please me traes tallarines con lasaña!

Jeremy caminando hacia la barra: si claro comes tan igual a Garfield!

Así Yumi suspira muy profundamente y sonríe: "que lindo eres Ulrick"

Odd picarón la mira: ay querida amiga Yumi... ¿por qué no se lo dices?

Yumi despertando: ¿decirle que a quien Odd? La verdad no entiendo!

Odd poniendo cara seria: pues decirle "te quiero" tu ya sabes a quien!

Yumi se puso como un tomate y negó con las manos: estas equivocado!

Odd entonces saca un papel y se lo da: mira Yumi... lee esto, no se lo digas a nadie ok... espero que te ayude y si puedes lo completas!!

Yumi recibió el papel y lo guardo en su bolsillo: esta bien ¿qué es ah?!!

Odd estirándose hacia atrás: pues son las hermosas letras de alguien!

Yumi levanto una ceja viéndole y llegaron los chicos con la comida, Ulrick le coloco la bandeja delante de ella y se sentó: bueno a comer!!

Jeremy le dejo su bandeja a Odd: como no podíamos, te toca el agua!

Odd cogiendo sus cubiertos: descuida camarada que les traigo todo!

Yumi sonriente: si te toca al menos eso... por cierto muchas gracias Ulrick

Ulrick que cortaba su carne: de nada Yumi es un placer ("no es nada")

Así comieron ante las atentas miradas de los otros dos, así que mientras Odd traía el refresco Jeremy les contaba: creo que podré traerla ya

Yumi baja un poco la voz: pero ¿recuerdas lo del virus Jeremy? "sea...

Ulrick mira a los dos y opina: es cierto debes tener más cuidado ahora

Jeremy levanta las dos cejas: oigan chicos hablan conmigo, tengan por seguro que nunca más vuelvo a cometer los mismo errores ¿okay?!

Yumi suspira: pues eso me da un gran alivio pues perder a Aelita!!

Odd llega con una jarra de refresco y 4 vasos sonriente: aquí tienen!

Ulrick se impresiona ante ello:¿cómo lograste traerte una jarra ah?

Odd coloca los 4 vasos y comienza a servir: digamos que soy conocido

Jeremy: oh si claro... creo que haberte hecho amigo del amigo de Sissy ayuda ¿verdad? Hablando de eso, ya volverán a tocar pronto chicos!

Yumi toma un poco de refresco: es verdad, nos ofrecieron hacerlo para la semana del colegio ya saben es como incentivar a los talentos

Odd con una mirada directa y fija en Ulrick: ¿y pudiste componer algo?

Ulrick que bebía su refresco se atoro y Yumi se asusto por lo que comenzó a darle golpecitos a la espalda, Odd: mejor dale respiración...

Jeremy que entre nervios y broma: no es gracioso... si de boca a boca!

Así Ulrick que estaba rojo respiro hondo y respondió: estoy en eso ah!!!

Yumi muy preocupada aún: ¿ya estas mejor Ulrick? Me asustaste mucho

Ulrick tosía aún y vio que Yumi estaba con los ojos brillosos mientras le daba aire con un cuaderno "no puede ser, no llores por mi Yumi linda".

Jeremy le presiono un poco el centro del pecho con los dedos y Ulrick aspirando aire dejo de toser: ¿qué me has hecho ah? Ya no me duele!!

Jeremy: es simple hice que tu diafragma volviera a funcionar bien!!!

Odd con Yumi le miraban un poco estáticos, Odd: bueno ya estas bien!!

Ulrick le lanzo una mirada asesina mientras que Yumi sollozo: que alegría!

Ante esto el castaño le paso un brazo por el cuello: ya no te preocupes!!

Yumi tocándose el pecho: no es broma me asuste mucho Ulrick ok... en simples 2 segundos te nos pudiste haber muerto ahogado así de simple!!

Ulrick la abrazo a él ante la mirada de los otros dos: no muero tan fácil!

Yumi le abrazo también, estaba asustada pero ahora se encontraba entre los brazos de su querido Ulrick respirando su olor estaba muy feliz.

Jeremy se paro y lentamente ante la escena: bueno.. ¿Odd me acompañas al laboratorio por favor? Quiero ver si hay algo nuevo .

Odd sonriendo: si claro amigo mío además de que Xana es rápida jeje!

Ante eso los dos "tortolitos" se dieron cuenta de su situación separándose lentamente hechos tomate y muy calladitos se miraron.

Yumi tartamudeando: estee... yo me voy un rato a mi casa ¿si chicos?

Jeremy con Odd encogieron los hombros y Ulrick: y yo iré a mi pieza ok!

Así los 4 salieron muy calladitos, Yumi se despidió de ellos con la mano, Jeremy con Odd caminaban lentamente hacia la alcantarilla mientras veían a Ulrick subir rápido, cuando ellos desaparecieron los dos rieron =).

Yumi aún medio soñada caminaba y metió una mano a su bolsillo para sacar el papel que Odd le dio, al desdoblarlo se dio con la sorpresa de que era la letra de Ulrick una copia de uno de sus cuadernos más exactamente se detuvo y comenzó a leer silenciosamente:

"**... _Nena en 2 segundos es tuyo mi mundo_**

_**nena tu infancia es eterna ternura tan nueva**_

_**solo en 2 segundos dejo de ser ángel**_

_**solo en 2 segundos y respiro, cielo tengo 2 segundos**_

_**para ver tus sueños mirarte hasta el fondo**_

_**entra en tu cuerpo, hey nena si vale la pena, hey..."**_

Yumi abrió mucho los ojos y se le llenaron de lagrimas: no puede ser él esta enamorado (cabizbaja pego el papel a su pecho) mi Ulrick no...

Así llorando salió corriendo rumbo a su casa para poder tranquilizarse un poco... Odd había sido muy claro, le estaba diciendo que se apurara.

Por otro lado Ulrick entro a su habitación y se tiro a su cama muy agitado... ese abrazo... ese olor en su cabello... su fragilidad eran divinas en ella, su corazón no podía dejar de latir estaba decidido: te confesare mi amor (recordó la broma de la tonta Sissy) pero no esa manera ¬o¬

Así se paro de un salto, se sentó en su escritorio, abrió un cuaderno donde estaba una hoja que decía "2 segundos": terminare esta canción para mi princesita Yumi y se la dedicare el día del concierto!

Así mientras veía su cuaderno se imagino a Yumi sonriéndole y besándole... ante ese pensamiento se puso muy rojo: ojala me beses .

Odd con Jeremy estaban en la fabricaba bajando por el ascensor, Odd apoyado en una pared: pero hoy no paso nada extraño en la ciudad!

Jeremy: no todas las veces tiene que afectar al mundo real lo que ocurra en Lyoko... además talvez no nos dimos cuenta de cambios Odd!

Odd sonriendo: ya no supongamos mejor le preguntamos a la princesita Aelita jeje (Jeremy levanto una ceja viéndole y salieron del ascensor )

La puerta dorada se abrió y los dos entraron, así Jeremy se sentó activándose la computadora principal mientras que Odd se quedo mirando el mundo digital, Jeremy: bien Odd ya entramos... Hola Aelita!

La pantalla se encendió y apareció Aelita: hola Jeremy ¿cómo estás?

Jeremy: pues extrañamente todo esta de lo más normal acá ¿y allá?

Aelita se sorprendió: pues no puedo decir lo mismo en la zona del bosque las plantas crecen desmesuradamente, los esperaba ansiosa!

Odd se acerco sorprendido a ella: ósea que Xana se olvido de nosotros

Aelita sonriente: ah hola Odd, como decía no entiendo que pasa ahora

Jeremy se puso a pensar y respondió: me dijiste las plantas ¿no? mmmm

Odd: mira Aelita el colegio esta rodeado de plantas y nada a pasado!

Jeremy vio como Aelita los veía asustada, Jeremy: preguntare a Ulrick!

Así que le llamo por la computadora, Ulrick se encontraba ahora en el gimnasio poniéndole música a su canción y sonó su celular: Jeremy... ¿qué si pasa algo con las plantas? ¬¬' la verdad no lo sé no salí afuera!

Cuando de pronto Sissy con sus dos amigos entraron corriendo: auxilio!!!

Ulrick: ah un momento ¿si?... ¿Sissy que te esta pasando ahora? Dímelo!

Sissy asustada: ¿qué no viste? Las plantas están atrapando a todos los que están afuera... mi pobre capullito esta atrapado por una de ellas!!!

Jeremy grito: TE LO DIJE Ulrick!!... (así que le contesto) llama a Yumi!!!

Ulrick colgó y salió corriendo afuera mientras Sissy le gritaba: estás loco!!!

Así mientras corría llamo a Yumi: ah hola Yumi... Xana esta atacando!

Yumi que estaba llorando aún contesto su celular sin ver quien era: hola... Ulrick ¿qué pasa? (fingiendo su voz entrecortada para hablar)

Ulrick por su lado se dio cuenta de la voz : ¿estas bien Yumi verdad?

Yumi ahogo un gritito: si claro no te preocupes... veía una película... nos vemos en la fabrica ¿esta bien? Yo me apurare... tu apresúrate Ulrick!

Ulrick: si esta bien nos vemos... pero luego hablaremos ¿prometido niña?

Yumi abrió los ojos como platos y sin contenerse llorosa dijo: si claro!!!

Así los dos colgaron al mismo tiempo, Yumi cayo en su cama llorando más con su celular en la mano, la hoja la tenia en su almohada mojada,

aparentaba ser fuerte pero esta vez su sensibilidad de chica le ganaron.

Ulrick estaba ya bajando por el ascensor cuando llego Jeremy: llegaste Odd tiene problemas las plantas están creciendo y lo persiguen con Aelita detrás suyo ¿cómo están las cosas en el colegio... quien grito?!!

Ulrick agitada: bueno las cosas están mal pues Sissy entro chillando que habían atrapado a su "capullito" y cuando salí la mayoria estaba colgando de ramas o raíces hice muchas piruetas para llegar amigo... llame a Yumi aunque la verdad... no la sentí muy bien que digamos!

Jeremy se detuvo y dejo de digitar: ¿cómo que no muy bien? OO

Ulrick recordó su voz: estaba como medio llorosa... dijo que veía una peli

Jeremy silbo aliviado: ah eso explica, tu sabes como son las mujeres jiji!

Ulrick antes de entrar al scanner: pero Yumi no es de ese tipo de chicas!

Jeremy viendo la pantalla: bueno tu la conoces más y tienes razón... cuando llegue trata de hablar con ella ahora apresurémonos Ulrick!

Así el mencionado entro al scanner, Jeremy ubico su card: scaneando a Ulrick... virtualizando a Ulrick... bien ahora depende de ustedes Aelita!!!

Aelita con Odd estaban en la zona del bosque escondidos detrás de un árbol, Odd estaba atento a los ataques: Jeremy ¿cuándo llegaran?!!!

Jeremy: Ulrick ya esta allá seguro les esta buscando ahora aguanten!!

Aelita: estamos cerca de la torre pero no podemos acercarnos... las plantas nos persiguen y casi nos atrapan... AH!! (en ese instante una rama estaba punto de cogerles a ella y Odd pero un destello los salva)

Ulrick apareció arriba con su espada: bien compañeros ya llegue, hola!

Odd sonriente: justo a tiempo Ulrick ahora vayamos a la torre ¿Yumi?!!

Ulrick corriendo con ellos: ya esta en camino, las plantas están locas!

Aelita: ojala que no le haya pasado nada malo a Yumi, es peligroso!

Yumi estaba desanimada pero entro al colegio... se sorprendió al ver a sus compañeros colgando de ramas: oh no puede ser ¿qué rayos pasa?

Así corrió entre un intricado laberinto de ramas y raíces, cuando paso por el gimnasio vio a Sissy aprisionada entre ellas esta levanto la mirada: Yumi... tienes que ayudar a Ulrick no sé si este bien... por favor ayúdale!!

Yumi por alguna razón le creyó pero celosa: no te preocupes le buscare

Sissy sonrió: Yumi... solo te quiero decir que eres muy afortunada con él!!

Yumi que estaba apunto de correr: ¿por qué me dices eso a mi Sissy?!!

Sissy meneo la cabeza: nunca me ha hecho caso... por ti Yumi, te quiere

Yumi se quedo de piedra pero Sissy grito: CUIDADO DETRÁS DE TI Yumi!!!

La chica volteo a ver y era una rama que la hizo caer jalándola: ah!!!!

Esta la levanto y la aprisiono contra una columna tanta era la presión que se quedo sin aire, veía a Sissy que fue cubierta totalmente y ella que no podía hacer nada... pensó en Ulrick que seguro peleaba... tenía que ganar sino sería el fin... ahora las ramas la cubrieron por completo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Odd lanzaba sus flechas hacia las ramas: son muchas!!

Ulrick se detuvo y sacando su espada: Aelita tu ve a la torre nosotros nos encargaremos de las ramas... Jeremy ¿ Yumi no llega aún allá?!!!

Jeremy: no aún no, me temo que algo le puede haber pasado viniendo

Ulrick se preocupo mucho: pues en ese caso tenemos que apurarnos Odd, Jeremy tu indícanos por donde se vienen los monstruos ¿ok?

Jeremy: muy buena idea pues justo delante suyo se aparecerán 4!!

Ulrick se concentro pero Odd se quedo parado pensando: ¿qué pasa?

Jeremy: Odd justo a tu derecha... por allí se acerca una rama... Odd!!!

Odd vio a la rama y por inercia: flecha láser!!! (la destruyo) es mi culpa!!

Ulrick extrañado: ¿qué te sucede ah? Tu tienes la culpa de nada Odd!

Odd le miro: si la tengo Yumi no vino por mi culpa... Ulrick lo siento pero le saque una copia a tu canción... y se la di a Yumi en el almuerzo!!

Ulrick estaba en shock y su espada decayó: ¿QUÉ HICISTE?!!! Odd!! Xx

Jeremy estaba impresionado: pero esa canción es para ella no hay lió!!

Ulrick se desmoralizo, por su cabeza pasaron muchas escenas con Yumi... por última su voz llorosa por el teléfono, talvez ella pensara...: NO!

Odd estaba asustado: de verás lo siento... es que quise ayudarte pero!!

Ulrick sonrió: no te preocupes amigo que... ya creo que es tiempo ¿no?

Odd le sonrió también y Jeremy: te felicito por la decisión Ulrick pero también es tiempo de atacar a esos 4 monstruos ¿los ven ya verdad?!

Efectivamente 4 cangrejos estaban delante suyo así los dos amigos se miraron y se lanzaron al ataque, Ulrick salto sobre uno de ellos: impacto!!

Pero el que estaba detrás de ese cangrejo lo ataco, Jeremy: Ulrick 60!!!

Odd salto alto y lanzo sus flechas láser a uno de ellos destruyéndolo, pero una pared roja lo tumbo era un esfera, Jeremy: Odd solo tienes 2!!!

Ulrick que estaba delante de ese cangrejo también fue atacado varias veces, Jeremy: ten más cuidado Ulrick solo tienes 2 vidas... Aelita ¿ya?!!!

Aelita llego agitada a la torre: si Jeremy ya llegue pero hay unas ramas!!

Jeremy: o no muchachos Aelita no puede pasar tienen que ir con ella!!

Ulrick: Odd tu ve con ella yo me encargare de esa esfera y los que 2!!

Odd: ¿estas loco amigo? Te dejare solo con los cangrejos ¿esta bien?

Ulrick: ah peroo... (Odd se lanzo hacia la esfera e hizo que el mismo ataque matara a uno de los cangrejos sin querer y antes de que se materializara de nuevo lanzo unas flechas láser destruyéndolas) gracias!

Jeremy: muy bien Odd... Ulrick ve avanzando hacia Aelita aprovecha!

Mientras tanto Odd ya llegaba a la fabrica: ¿qué te pareció Jeremy?

Jeremy sonriendo: ¿qué te inspiro Odd? Eso si que fue asombroso

Odd: pues digamos que el amor estaba en el aire ¿no crees?

Los dos se miraron y Ulrick: Jeremy primero cortare las ramas y luego lo derrotare (Ulrick llego donde Aelita y la paso cortando las ramas con su espada samurai, mientras que Aelita veía al monstruo y luego a Ulrick)

Aelita: Ulrick yo te ayudare ahora (así se arrodillo y comenzó a meditar formando una especie de pared deteniendo un poco al monstruo)

Odd: muy bien echo Aelita... Ulrick ya se encargara de lo demás!

Ulrick: muy bien Aelita ya puedes pasar... apresúrate por favor!

Aelita se junto con él y asintió con la cabeza entrando a la torre por fin.

Mientras que Ulrick se lanzo al monstruo que le lanzo un ataque que lo estaba materializando pero antes de eso llego a él: IMPACTO!!! LISTO!!

Así termino de materializarse y Aelita ya estaba meditando para detener todo lo que ocurría en el mundo real, Ulrick llego con los chicos: ¿y?!!!

Jeremy: ya estaba a punto de poner el Code... en las noticias dicen que las plantas han aprisionado a las personas hasta el punto de ahogarlas!!

Ulrick muy histérico: ¿qué?!!! Por favor que a Yumi no le haya pasado!!!

Odd le puso una mano en el hombro: a ella no le a pasado nada amigo

Aelita llego activando el cuadro: Code Aelita... Code Lyoko!!! (así todo comenzó a regresar a la normalidad) espero que Yumi este bien!!

Jeremy: descuida ten por seguro eso... Regresar al tiempo ahora!!!

Mientras retornaba el tiempo Ulrick sonriente: ahora seré más rápido

* * *

El timbre del almuerzo sonó y todos se dirigían ya al comedor, pero una mano detuvo a Yumi que salía del salón pero no volteo: ¿qué deseas?!!

Ulrick se sorprendió de la frialdad: bueno ¿me puedes acompañar?!!!

Yumi al voltear lo vio muy fríamente: ¿por qué tendría que hacer eso?

Ulrick se quedo mudo pero alguien le ayudo, Sissy: no seas mala Yumi

Yumi la miro sorprendida: ¿disculpa Sissy? Pero esto no te incumbe nada

Sissy se acerco a ella: me incumbe más de lo que imaginas, ve con él!!

Ulrick le lanzo una mirada asesina a Sissy que en cambio le guiño el ojo.

Sin decir nada jalo a Yumi de la mano y avanzaron algo mientras que los demás se iban ya al comedor, Jeremy: ahora llego momento de decirlo

Odd: confió en que Ulrick regresar con su querida Yumi para comer!!

Yumi se zafo de Ulrick: ya déjame en paz... deberías de estar con tu chica ¿no casanova? ¿sabes? Te felicito pero al menos deberías de...

Ulrick: ¿debería de que Yumi? Termina de decirlo te escucho normal

Yumi bufo: pues de presentárnosla ¿no crees? Somos amigos por algo!

Ulrick la arrincono contra la pared: no creo que debería de hacerlo

Yumi se puso muy roja: ¿qué te pasa Ulrick? No me gusta nada esto!

Ulrick estaba milímetros de los labios de Yumi que estaba respirando un poco rápido... su aliento, su olor, su respiración lo volvían loco, por su parte a ella le parecía todo eso demasiado lindo para ser cierto soñaba.

Ulrick apoyo una mano al lado de ella en la pared: pues todos la conocen... incluso Aelita ya la conoce... sabe que la amo y la adoro!

Yumi al escuchar eso no pudo evitar soltar lagrimas: yo no la conozco!

Ulrick contó 2 SEGUNDOS... y la beso, sus labios tan suaves al fin suyos.

Yumi se quedo helada... Ulrick LA ESTABA BESANDO... ese no podía ser un sueño... para nada; soltó tus cuadernos y paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello de él haciendo más intenso el beso que no quería terminar.

Ulrick se sorprendió por esa reacción y eso lo impulso a abrazarla por la cintura y pegarla más a él, por fin la tenia en sus brazos, su amada Yumi.

Así se separaron y vieron Ulrick: ya entendiste ¿por qué la conocen ya?

Yumi sonrió: si entiendo... pero esto... ósea yo... bueno... te quiero Ulrick!

Ulrick le dio un piquito: y yo a ti mi querida Yumi ¿por qué lo dudabas?

Yumi se puso cabizbaja: de verás lo siento mucho es que... lo sentía!

Ulrick le acaricio el rostro: pues nunca más te dejes llevar por eso ¿ok?

Yumi asintió un poco roja... Ulrick: entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia ?

Ella lo miro dudosa, lo beso nuevamente al separarse: ¿qué te dice eso?

Ulrick: pues que en menos de 2 segundos me haz hecho el chico más feliz del mundo Yumi, ¿nos vamos a comer ya? Además hay algo más!

Yumi recogió sus cuadernos y muy feliz se abrazo a su brazo: ya vamos!

Así la flamante parejita entro al comedor muy feliz, ante la vista de todos y para su sorpresa Sissy estaba aplaudiendo sonriente al lado de un chico rubio que era su novio se llamaba Greg, al llegar a la mesa en la que estaban Odd con Jeremy estos les miraron muy picarones y sin decir nada se pararon abrazándolos muy efusivamente, Odd: que bien!

Jeremy viendo a Yumi: de verás que te felicito Yumi, por fin se juntaron!

Ulrick: en realidad chicos les quería agradecer... me ayudaron a hacerlo

Odd le guiño el ojo y se paro en su silla: bien chicos mi amigo cantara!

Yumi quedo mirando ilusionada a Ulrick: ¿de verás mi amor?

A Ulrick se le puso la piel de gallina al escuchar eso: pues si es para ti!

Jeremy presiono "Play" en su discman y por los parlantes del comedor comenzó a sonar una hermosa música de piano, mientras suspiraban.

Ulrick tomo de las manos a su Yumi que lo miraba muy feliz y canto.

_**Hace 2 segundos te di mi beso**_

_**hace 2 segundos que soy hombre entero**_

_**hace 2 segundos yo no sabía**_

_**el sabor de tu boca sobre la mía**_

_**hace 2 segundos yo te pedía una **_

_**luna llena con tu poesía**_

_**que floto en el aire**_

_**hace 2 segundos que mi beso arde.**_

_**Nena en 2 segundos es tuyo mi mundo**_

_**nena tu infancia es eterna ternura tan nueva**_

_**solo en 2 segundos dejo de ser ángel**_

_**solo en 2 segundos y respiro, **_

_**cielo tengo 2 segundos**_

_**para ver tus sueños mirarte hasta el fondo**_

_**hey nena si vale la pena.**_

Al acabar la canción Yumi lo tomo del cuello y lo beso tiernamente.

En el comedor todos aplaudían, silbaban hasta Jim que se quedo prendado de la canción, aplaudía a rabiar... Odd estaba realmente feliz por sus amigos y Jeremy en su mente soñaba con poder hacer eso algún día eso con Aelita a quien amaba en silencio, ya pronto lo haría.

**_FIN_**

_Notas: JEJE ¿QUÉ LES PARECI"?? Es mi primera historia de Code Lyoko que sinceramente me tiene atrapada en sus redes jeje , en especial la relación de Ulrick con Yumi, en verdad espero que algún día se animen a declararse sus sentimientos jeje... puse a Sissy buenita pues digo ya tienen 15 años aquí ¿no? tenia que madurar un poco ya =P._

_La canción es "2 Segundos" de Erreway que me encanta pos vale chavales ¬¬' tengo 19 años, estoy enamorada y el amor me hace escribir estas lindas historias romanticonas jeje, díganme que opinan ok._

_Dikhana espero que le entiendas... pero si no alucina un poco a Harry Potter, Ulrick es un chico muy lindo ya te contare más de la serie...tengo la canción en francés que es preciosa... un dato más Ulrick tiene la voz de Draco acá, Jeremy la de Harry jeje, ¿me salió más o menos verdad?._


End file.
